Camino de Lava
Camino de Lava ("Lava Road") is an area on Volcán Irazú, Costa Rica. Naked Snake passed through this area during the Peace Walker Incident in 1974. History Camino de Lava is named in reference to the volcanoes around Costa Rica besides Irazu. The tropical rainforests are of the dry variety, making them similar to deciduous forests in that they lose their leaves in the dry season. It contains hills as well as a rail junction. The junction was created around the 1870s, when Costa Rica created its first railroads for the purpose of delivering bananas and coffee beans harvested from the central basin to the Caribbean coast. Prior to 1974, during the Cold War, the FSLN used these railroads as part of their drug route to the United States. By 1974, Peace Sentinel had captured the rail junction, using it to transfer nuclear weapons to their main base near Irazu, in addition to continuing operation of the drug trade route. The nearby forest was also used as a training spot for Peace Sentinel's scout divisions to hone their sniping skills. The Militaires Sans Frontières entered the junction on several occasions, first when Naked Snake searched for Chico (while avoiding the snipers training in the area), and the second time when travelling to El Cadalso. The MSF later returned there when KGB agent Vladimir Zadornov managed to escape from Mother Base and went into hiding. When briefed on this development, Big Boss's suspicions about someone in their ranks deliberately releasing Zadornov were increased and attempted to ask his deputy commander, Kazuhira Miller, if he is sure someone isn't doing so, causing Miller to explain he doesn't have the time to assemble a mole hunt, while being somewhat disturbed by Zadornov's escape attempts.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Codec Kazuhira Miller: Snake, you're not gonna believe this, but... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Yeah. // Miller: Zadornov's missing again. // Snake: Kaz, are you sure somebody's not... I don't know, letting him out on purpose? // Miller: You think I have time to assemble a mole hunt? Man, this guy isn't just good, he's so good it's scary. // Snake: If he's doing this alone, that is. // Miller: Anyway, he left a trail, so we've got a good idea of where he's probably hiding. You know what the mission is... Find Zadornov, Snake! Behind the scenes Around the hillside area of Camino de Lava, there are several trees that were either collapsed or half broken, implying that Peace Walker walked through this location during one of its tests. Walkthrough Main Ops Finding Chico Pursue the Jungle Train Snake must make his way through Camino de Lava, while attempting to avoid a scout with a sniper rifle and patrolmen at the junction of Camino de Lava. Then Snake must proceed to Cafetal Aroma Encantado and avoid patrolmen on high level walkways at the entrance that are inaccessible to the player, as well as proceeding through the mill and finally El Cadalso and neutralize several patrolmen who armed with RK-47's (AK-47s). Zadornov Search 4 Extra Ops 016 Fulton Recovery 032 Classified Document Retrieval 046 Perfect Stealth 062 Dead Man's Treasure The player must make their way from the hillside of Camino de Lava to the mill of Cafetal Aroma Encantado and collect items while attempting to avoid ghosts. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Notes and references Category:Costa Rica